splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
General Victor Cross
'Victor Cross '(commonly known as General Cross) is the Ancient and the leader of fanatical group of soldiers cryogenically frozen in one of the Arks 12 thousand years before the events in Past Meets The Future RP. History Victor Cross was a war general and one of the most trusted by the leader of former country the other Ancients call USA. Because of his tactical genius and battle intuition he was respected by his soldiers and feared amongst the enemies, which is also (supposedly) a reason why he was assigned by his leader to the ARK Project when the watery cataclysm was about to come. He and his men were supposed to serve as protectors of the new future, but other ones like Patrick knew that General Cross had his own ambitions. He aimed to become the leader of a new world, hiding his true intentions from the others that were arround him, except his own little army that he then renamed as the "Authority" The Ark he was assigned to was the biggest of all that were built, it was meant to protect the strongest, th ones that could give protection to the others whenever it was needed. all of it's personel was equipped with not only Nanotrytes, but also specially designed armor, meant purely for combat. Both Cross and his fanatics were forgotten by those they were meant to protect and they only came back to their memories when their Ark surfaced into the new Earth... Appearence General Cross is a 2 meters-tall man with large biceps and well-built chest, indicating that he has been training a lot in the past. His face has a very slight, nearly impossible to see beard, there is also a noticable cut going through his left eye that's covered by black eyepatch, most probably he had it lost during one of many clashes. His hair are black and really short. The armor he's wearing has a different colour than the rest of his small army - it is coloured drak-golden, while the others' are ash-grey with only red visors on their helmet. the other feature that makes his gear stand out is an spherical opening in the middle of it's chestplate, that is covered by very thick and seemingly tough glass with a neon cyan light coming out of it. Behaviour Cross is a man that follows one rule above most others - "If you're not with me, you're my enemy". He's cold, cruel and unable to see others' feelings, perhaps because of the murderous training he had to go through. While he greatly values those that follow him and obey his orders, he sees them mainly as tools he's using to achieve his goals. He's very easy to put against anyone. One uncarefully said word directed to him can be enough to make him an enemy and he stops at nothing to eliminate those that stand in his way, mercilessly killing innocents and guilty alike. This is the reason why he is so hated amongst his own kind Another thing about General Cross is his large intolerance towards the other nations and species. He sees such being as lesser that he can easily take control of with his force. Despite his genius and tactical training he hardly ever engages into battles - instead he keeps giving orders from his usual place to the soldiers on the field. Possibilities Cross is very well trained in face-to-face combat, capable of delivering various types of punches and kicks while either dodging, or blocking opponents' blows. Armor he's wearing is very sturdy, making him hard to injure in such a fight while slightly restricting his movements. Because of his war experience he follows his intuition in term of what the hostile will do to defeat him, outmanuevering them with ease. Also, just like EVERY other member of Ark Personel Cross has been "equipped" with microscopic robots - Nanotrytes - that further increase his strenght and endurance in battle. Weapon of Choice While his soldiers - Executors - are equipped with standard Authority Machine Guns that can fire fast moving but not as damaging projectiles toward the enemy (These projectiles are close to hit-scan and avoiding them is nearly impossible), General fights off hostiles with EM 6000 Multi-Pulse Cannon. This weapon, in appearence being very similar to a Splatling is a powerful tool of destruction capable of shredding enemy ranks with ease. It can be loaded with 2 different types of amunition - standard-issue pulse rounds, or the BFG Ammunition. The first ones are basically a rapid firing rounds that can travel at hypersonic speed after firing, greatly damaging everything after hitting and also doing slight splash damage around the hit spot. Second type of ammo is the most destructive - the weapon charges an highly unstable ball of plasma that afret firing explodes on impact, the force of the explosion being so large that can kill creatures that are far away from it without harming the bearer of this weapon. The ball's instability makes it possible to explode right in the face of the user if the weapon is charged for too long, so this type of ammo has to be used with caution. Also, the explosion can miss the ones that are being covered from it by walls, or other obstacles. Other obvious fault that is shared for both types of ammunition is the fact that weapon needs a moment to "spin up" and during this time it's user is highly vulnerable to enemy fire